Love Bugs
by GryffindorByHeart
Summary: So Scorpius tries to flirt with Rose Weasley but James Sirius Potter comes and takes her away from her. What will happen to them?


Love Bugs

Rose Weasley was sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express alone as James and Albus Potter and her brother Hugo were sitting with their friends and Rose like her morther Hermione was sat reading a copy of the Daily Phrophet what her morther had packed her. A moment later there was a knock on the compartment door.

"Do you mind if I join you? Every were else is full" said a boy with blond hair who was Scorpius Malfoy. Rose looked up to see who its was and she stood up and opend the compartment door and replied back.

"Yeah sure, have a seat I was getting a bit lonely any way." she replied to him. And she took her seat.

"Aren't you the daughter of the Weasleys? It's just that my dad has told me about you're family." Scourpius asked her.

"Yes my mother was the brightest witch of her age and according to my farther see still is. And what has you're farther said about my family?" she asked him as she put her copy of the Daily Phrophet in her bag.

"Well he just said that you're farther's house wasn't that big and that he had five brothers and one sister and that they were poor." he told her.

" For you're information my farther's parents house may be small but it has the most home comforting feeling in and my uncle Percy, Uncle Charlie and Uncle Bill all have very good jobs. One of them works for the Ministry of Magic and that's Percy, Charlie works in Romania and works with dragons and Bill works at Gringrotts. And I think there the best jobs you can get. And you're farther worked for the Dark Lord and he had to kill the best wizard ever." she snapped at him.

"Any thing from trolly dears?" said the voice of the new Candy Lady and as she reached the compartment what Rose and Scorpius was in Rose got her money out and she got one Chocolate Frog and a packet of Bertty Botts Every Flavour Bean.

"How come you have only got two snacks Rose?" said James as he was walking past and he stared at Scorpius.

"Well my mum packed me some of my favorite Muggle snacks which are very tasty." she told him.

"Oh. How come you're not sitting with me and Albus?" he asked her. "If Malfoy here is bothering you just tell me and I'll give him a hex of two."

"Well I didn't know if you were on the train because you never looked for me. And yeah he is bothering me." James took Rose's arm and lead her half way down the train.

They both walked for a moment and James said " What's he said to you?" As he asked her he placed his hand on her forhead and wiped a bit of her hair be-hind her ear.

"He's just been a bit of an idoit. He was saying that my family is poor. But I know were not because Uncle Bill and Uncle Charlie both have fantastic jobs." she said.

"Just ignore him babe. He's a Slytherin you should know now." he told her.

Rose lent towards James and he lent towards her and both of there lips mett and they were kissing. Hugo and Allbus were walking towards them and they both stopped and stared at them.

"Rose what are you doing?" Hugo asked his sister. "You do know that James is our cousin don't you? Wait till I tell mum and dad" he said.

"Yes I do Hugo It's not like were dating each other is it James?" she said.

"No were not dating Hugo and Albus you can shut it. If you send an owl to dad I'll... I'll... I'll hex you.

there was an adult walking down the passage way it was Professor Longbottom. "What is going on here? The passage way is not a place to hold meetings. I will have to let you're parents know.  
>So Albus how's you're farther doing? Is he doing well?"<p>

"Er... Yes professor he's doing well in his job." Albus replied.

"And what about you're mother Rose? Is she still working for the Ministry of Magic?" he asked her.

"Yes professor she takes her job very serious." she replied.

"Right you four better change into you're school robes as we will be arriving in ten minuets." Professor Longbottom said.

After the talk with Professor Longbottom Albus and Hugo walked away and Rose and James lingered for a minuet.

"Were not dating are we James I mean were cosuin's it was alright for our parent's to date each other because they were friends" said Rose putting a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Well I don't mind. You are very pretty Rose." he told her. Rose was going slightly red.

They both kissed for a moment and they both went back to there compartments and got changed into their robes and didn't see eachother till the feast. 


End file.
